


False Gods

by Callus_Ran, D20Owlbear



Series: False Gods [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Captivity, Comic, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, False Gods AU, Fan Comics, Hemipenes, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Legends, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Original Mythology, Oviposition, Pre-Canon, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Religious Abuse, Religious Fanaticism, Scene: Rome 41 AD (Good Omens), Snake Anatomy, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South-East Asia setting, discorporation, kidnapped angel, not between crowley and aziraphale, snek diccs i mean, they kinda fucked in Rome, trapped angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callus_Ran/pseuds/Callus_Ran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear
Summary: This new series is another project im working on side by side with TTWWL, and takes a darker turn in terms of storyline.The events in this story takes places after their last meeting at Rome, and each of them is assigned a new job acting as a local deity in a long forgotten civilization. Their relationship has been established way before the London incident in this case, and Crowley is a big snek.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: False Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014744
Comments: 14
Kudos: 162
Collections: Hurt Aziraphale





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, last but NOT least, thank you @D20OWLBEAR for being in this project with me and providing me with a companion written work alongside the comic! It is now available as BOUND TO THESE BONES, UNTIL DUST ARISES. If you like the comic, don’t forget to give ens kudos for being responsible for half is written in it! 
> 
> Read it here, leave ens comments, do it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201745


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you @D20OWLBEAR for being in this project with me and providing me with a companion written work alongside the comic! It is now available as BOUND TO THESE BONES, UNTIL DUST ARISES. If you like the comic, don’t forget to give ens kudos for being responsible for half is written in it!
> 
> Read it here, leave ens comments, do it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201745

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

19

20

21

22


	3. 3

23

24

25

26

27

28

29

30

31

32

33

34

35

36


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the uncut/uncensored version of the whole ass 20 pages long sbicy scene of this comic. There will be what listed on the tags above   
> CW: Hemipenes and oviposition

36

37

38

39

40

41

42

43

44

45

46

47

48

49

50

51

52

53

54

55


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mutilation, Character Death, Gore.
> 
> Proceed with caution.

56

57

58

59

60

61

62

63

64

65

66

67 

68

69


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Blood, violence, dismemberment, gore, discorporation, mythical settings, false beliefs, religious abuse. Please proceed with caution.

70

71

72

73

74

75

76

77

78

79

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bind Them For a Sign Upon Thine Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386453) by [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky)




End file.
